Perhaps My Own Little Story
by KuriWasHere
Summary: Sakura always wanted a story of her own. What she didn't know was that this year at band camp, lets just say.. she didn't expect it at all. Based on a mostly true story, a story of my own.
1. Introduction

Why hello fanfiction'ers! Thanks for clicking on my story~ I haven't written a story in such a long time but something happened today that made me realize that what i've been through is what you could call "asian drama material" so I decided to just type it out and publish it. Yes this is and will be based on a true story (my story) and some parts MAY be made up but i highly doubt there will be that many and if there will, it'll probably be just filler stuff or to make things a bit more dramatic.

So once again, thank you and enjoy.

Most characters copyright CardCaptor Sakura from CLAMP

* * *

Introduction

"Band, to aten-hut!" The director yelled, silence spread across the field. The trees were swaying, the birds chirping, and it was a wonderful Summer day.

"You may relax" The director said again, the talking resumed as members of the marching band continued to gossip about their summer vacation. In the back corner, Sakura and Tomoyo laughed along with their friends from the flute section.

"It's been a long time since i've seen you Chiharu-chan! What did you do over summer break?"

"Oh nothing, just some summer romance thats all" Chiharu giggled. Everyone gasped, "who is it, who is it?!"

"Ritsuki Hashimoto from class 2-F"

"Niice!" Everyone laughed and gossiped some more until they heard someone say "stand by". They immediately stopped talking like the rest of the band and waited for further commands.

"Band, to aten-hut!"

"ONE!"

"Alright everyone, welcome to band camp" Terada sensei said, standing on the podium overlooking the band students of Tomoeda High School. "First off, I'd like to say that I think this will be a wonderful year with the staff that we have now and the drill for the field show that both I and Takamoto-san wrote. And for those who do not know who Takamoto-san is, he is our head drum major". He paused for the applaud. "So now I would like to introduce the people who will be working with us this year as staff".

A girl with light brown hair and brown eyes stepped forward. "Chiaki Watanabe will be working with the colorguard" She smiled, waved, and sat down on the chair next to the podium.

Another boy with black hair and blue eyes stepped forward. "Eriol Hiiragizawa will be head of the saxaphones" He sat down as well.

Following him, a woman with brown hair and brown eyes waved. "Kaho Mizuki will be working with flutes."

A Line followed soon after,

"Yukito Tsukishiro, with low brass"

"Wei Wang, with clarinets.."

Finally, at the very end of the line, a boy who looked about 3 years older than Sakura came up. He had Brown hair, chocolate eyes, and was introduced as "Syaoran Li, head of drumline" Many girls swooned over him as he was introduced except Sakura and her friends. "I wonder whats so good about that guy? I mean, hes pretty good looking and he plays the drums but I just don't find him interesting at all!" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura. "Haha, yea me too!" Sakura replied.

"You two! No talking when youre in attention!" Yukito called out as he saw them talking.

_This was going to be a long 3 days.._

* * *

I know the introduction was extremely short but thats because i'm supposed to be studying for finals right now and I really picked a bad time to start writing a story, haha. Comments and Reviews are welcome but please keep flaming to yourselves, thank you!


	2. Chapter 1

Why hello everyone, again. This is the legit chapter one of my story. And like I said in the last chapter and will be saying in the chapters to come. This is a 95% True story. Im thinking in the very end of "Perhaps my own little story", i'll make it non fiction so i can actually end it but it might change, depending on how life plays out for me. Also, i'm sorry if this story is coming out a little slow. It's cause this coming week is finals week and i've got alot on my mind as well. I couldn't have picked a better time to write this.. LOL.

OH and I changed the format that i'm writing it in. It's going to be like a narrative story but not. So the part in_ italics _will be the narration by Sakura (a.k.a myself..) While the part in regular text is just ..regular... lol.

Well anyways, MOST of these character are copyright CLAMP bla bla bla..

Enjoy!

* * *

_Before I knew it, the three days of band camp were flying by and we were already on our last day. Our drills for the field show were finished, we learned the music, and all we had left was to perfect them._

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and move!" Sakura counted as she moved along with everyone else, making formations and such on the large football field. "Halt!" Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, each one eyeing their feet to see if they were in the right spot. Nobody moved as the staff came around to check people's postures and positions. Every now and then, Sakura heard, "You, don't move. 10 pushups!" and then a groan, and then someone setting their instrument on the ground and doing pushups.

_The people who laughed at them had to do pushups as well. The people who turned their head to look at them? Pushups. The people who scratched an itch on their arm? Pushups. The people who--- you get my point. Band camp was just boot camp.. but with instruments! Every little thing you did wrong earned you 10 pushups. Every little thing the class did wrong earned everyone a lap around the track. But for everything you did right, you earned the favor of the staff and some brownie points which you could accumulate and trade in at the end of the year for Terada sensei's homemade brownies._

_We stood there for a while, not moving even a finger. In front of me was the drumline, the guy that I had liked since my first year at school was standing there as well, playing the tenors. The guy next to him was being yelled at by the drumline staff, Syaoran Li._

"When we tell you to halt, you HALT! Not stand there looking around, scratching an itch. No. You stand there, feet at a 45 degree angle, eyes looking forward, NOT MOVING. If I need to tell you this again, you owe me 50 pushups". Syaoran was ticked, I mean, really really ticked.

The rest of the drumline was listening in and when Syaoran had said 50 pushups, they all snickered, trying to keep it in but failing. "ALL OF YOU, 50 PUSHUPS!" Syaoran yelled, having heard them laugh. As the drumline was doing their share of 50 pushups, Syaoran walked away to check on the flute section which was nearby.

_As he walked in front of me, I noticed that he had a giant sunburn across the back of his neck. And believe me, as much as I wanted to not say it, I said it anyways. "Hi mister lobster" Oh kami, I am so screwed._

Syaoran whipped around to look in Sakura's direction. "Who said that?" Nobody answered. "Really, who said that? If nobody speaks up, youre all going to run a lap around the track". Sakura, not wanting everyone to take the blame, stepped up. "I said it" She said, looking down at her feet. She closed her eyes and waited for her punishment.

Instead, she felt a pat on her head. "Huh?" She looked up to see Syaoran struggling not to laugh. "Heh, I guess that is pretty true huh, I do look like a lobster. I Haven't gotten such a bad sunburn in years!" Sakura stared at him, eyes wide. "What about my punishment?"

"Oh I was just kidding about the lap around the track thing, I only wanted to find out who said that `cause it's pretty funny" Syaoran smiled and pat Sakura on the head again. "Well, you can go back to your spot now. Don't tell anyone I didn't give you a punishment because then they'll think i'm too easy going" He winked and walked away.

Sakura walked back to her spot, confused, and stood at attention again.

"You may relax." Finally, everyone broke their posture and squat on the field. The sun was blazing, everyone was thirsty, and Sakura's friends were itching to know what happened when she was called out by Syaoran. "Did he say you have to run later? Pushups? Clean his car?! Tell us!"

Sakura laughed. "No way, it's a secret" she stuck out her tongue and ran away to get water. Her friends ran after her, still anxious to know what her punishment was. "Sakuraaa tell us! You know we'll find out anyways"

After hours and hours of practicing the drills on the field, it was lunchtime. Since food wasn't provided, you were allowed to go off-campus or bring your own lunch. A majority of the band kids, who were able to drive of course, took their friends and went off campus to fast food places. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Chiharu were walking towards the band room to put away their instruments while wondering where they should go to eat lunch. Sakura who was talking to Tomoyo wasn't paying attention to anything and when she was right about to open the door, the door pushed open and she fell to the ground. Three staff people walked out.

_As I recall, they were Eriol Hiiragizawa, Yukito Tsukishiro, and Syaoran Li._

"Oh crap, sorry! I didn't notice you were there!" Syaoran said while rushing to help Sakura get up. "Right right.." she mumbled, still rubbing her forehead, which hurt pretty bad. "Should I go get an ice pack or something?"

"No no it's okay, I always hurt myself like this. It'll be fine in a while" Sakura smiled.

Syaoran looked at her with doubt. "Are you sure.. I'm really sorry, is there anything I could do to make it up for you? Take you and your friends out for lunch? Anything?" Sakura looked at her friends. They were nodding. "Out to lunch!" They whispered to her.

"Alright, take us out to lunch then" She said to Syaoran. "That's more like it, where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere is fine" Sakura looked at her friends again. They nodded and gave her a thumbs up. Sakura laughed. "Why are you laughing?" Syaoran asked. She grinned "Oh nothing.."

_So he took us out to lunch, and that's how I got to know him, Eriol, and Yukito._

_

* * *

_

I don't know how I can spend that much time writing a chapter but it always ends up this short. Geez, maybe next time i'll connect 3 chapters and make it into one giant chapter just for appearances sake lol. But then again, I probably won't because i'm and impatient person and I can never take THAT MUCH time on one chapter..

So yea, comments, reviews, questions? Keep flames to yourself though, I mean they might be helpful but theyre so discouraging..!


End file.
